The Lost Get Found
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: FIRST SONG-FIC Last week, he found out that she cuts. She's been cutting for two months. He's trying to convince her to stop... but can the lost get found? or is it to late? LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU READ THIS. SONG: THE LOST GET FOUND ARTIST: BRITT NICOLE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first song-fic. This actually has happend to me. The conversation happened between me and my friend. I just want her to stop. She means the world to me. I LOVE YOU SIS! 3 **

Fang POV

I just found out that my best friend has started cutting. It was a little bit after school. I caught her in the act. When I confronted her and asked her how long she had been doing this. What she said shocked me the most.

"_Max… How long have you been cutting?" I ask. _

_She looks down and plays with the hem of her shirts. _

"_Two months." She whispers. _

"_Why? Why do you cut?" _

"_Because I'm depressed… it gets better…then it'll get ten times worse. It's never okay, I'm never good enough… nothing helps." She explains before hiding her face in her hands. _

"_Max don't talk like that… please stop cutting... you have no idea how scared I am that you'll do something worse… if you need to talk… call me… please just stop cutting…" I beg. _

"_It's not as simple as just stop, or don't do it." _

"_Do something different… Please… snap a rubber back on the inside of your wrist or something… just please don't cut." _

It's been a week since we've had that conversation. And during that week, I've written a song. I plan on singing it to her today after school. I grab my guitar and head over to her house. I walk in and I see her bedroom door open. I head upstairs ad I walk in.

"Max I want you to promise me something…" I say as I sit down.

"Depends."

"Listen to this song, and tell me what you think." I pick up my guitar and start playing.

"_Hello my friend I remember _

_When you were _

_So alive with you wide eyes _

_Then the light that you had in your heart was stolen, _

_Now you say that it ain't worth stayin' _

_You wanna run but you're hesitatin' _

_I'm talking to me. _

_Don't let your lights go down _

_Don't let you fire burn out_

'_Cause somewhere _

_Somebody needs a reason to believe _

_Why don't you rise up now? _

_Don't be afraid to stand out. _

_That's how the lost get found. _

_The lost get found. _

_So when you get the chance, are you gonna take it?_

_There's a really big world at your fingertips _

_And you know you have the chance to change it. _

_There's a girl on the street she's cryin' _

_There's a man whose faith is dyin' _

_Love is calling you. _

_Don't let your lights go down_

_Don't let your fire burn out _

'_Cause somewhere _

_Somebody needs a reason to believe _

_Why don't you rise up now? _

_Don't be afraid to stand out. _

_That's how the lost get found _

_The lost get found. _

_Why do we go with the flow? _

_Or take the easier road? _

_Why are we playing it safe? _

_Love came to show us the way _

_Love is the chance we should take_

_I'm moving out of the way."_

I look up at Max and I see that tears are threatening to fall. I stop playing the guitar and continue singing.

"_Don't let your lights go down. _

_Don't let your fire burn out_

'_Cause somewhere _

_Somebody needs a reason to believe. _

_Stand out! _

I start playing again.

"_Don't let your lights go down _

_Don't let your fire burn out. _

_Stand out _

'_Cause somebody needs a reason to believe. _

_Why don't you rise up now? _

_Don't be afraid to stand out. _

_That's how the lost get found _

_The lost get found. _

_So when you get the chance _

_Are you gonna take it? _

_There's a really big world at your fingertips _

_And you know you have the chance to change it"_

I stop singing and I look at Max. Tears are falling down her face and her eyes are squeezed shut.

"Max… you might be lost… but I want to find you. I'm reaching to you… all you need to do is grab my hand… No matter what… I'm always here for you."

**A/N: So I hope you like and if you like this, check out my other stories. The Hell That is My Life, Missing, and Getting Out. **


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I'M JUST DOING A FEW MENTIONS. **

**Forget My Silencehas favorited this story. **

**IF ANYONE LIKES THIS STORY... CHECK OUT MY OTHERS. MISSING, THE HELL THAT IS MY LIFE, AND GETTING OUT. I WILL BE POSTING MORE IN THE FUTURE. **


End file.
